Size Acceptance
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Trixie is getting fed up of her weight, can Timmy convince her to stay the way she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Size Acceptance**

It was late at night and Trixie was lying on her bed watching a horror movie on top of her bed in her pink pyjamas with white unicorns on them eating nachos with a cheese and salsa dip next to each other, while drinking a whole 2 litre bottle of root beer which was lying below her bed.

Her round belly spilled from below her pyjama top over her pyjama bottoms and had bits of nacho crumbs on it. Just then her father opened her bedroom door and walked into her bedroom.

"Gee Trixie, you really need to lose some weight" Trixie's father commented on her weight.

"I would, but I don't want to" Trixie replied back, stuffing nachos into her mouth. She then took a mouthful of root beer from a bottle and burped loudly.

*UURRRPP!* Trixie belched.

"Being fat isent healthy for you" Trixie's father pointed out.

"Oh just go away!" Trixie started to get annoyed.

Then Trixie's father walked out of the room and said nothing.

Next morning, Trixie went downstairs to make herself breakfast.

"I made you a nice healthy breakfast, because today you start your new diet!" Trixie's father said sternly.

All Trixie's breakfast was a small bowl of oatmeal with a few grapes.

Trixie still ate it none the less.

"After you finish that, go upstairs and put on your hiking clothes" Trixie's father commanded.

"And after that, meet me in the car"

And so Trixie put on her hiking clothes, which were a pair of grey jogging bottoms, a tight white T-Shirt, that was a bit too small as it showed part of Trixie's fat belly hanging underneath, and a pair of hiking boots.

Once Trixie was all geared up, she went into her dads car, where he drove her too Dimmsdale Hills.

Dimmsdale Hills was a nature trail walk, which went over a few hills.

Once Trixie and her father arrived. Trixie's father gave her a bottle of water, a compass and a map and told her to follow the map to find him where he would be waiting. Once that was discussed, Trixie's father drove off to another hill.

"See you there" he waved off.

Trixie began her hike by looking at a map, first she had to go up a hill which was right in front of her. And up Trixie went.

Climbing uphill was a struggle and it was a sunny day.

Trixie puffed and panted as she started to sweat.

"Dad I hate you" she puffed to herself, as she was out of breath.

She then took a mouthful of water from her bottle and attempted to climb further up the hill.

Trixie was just halfway when she collapsed

"I can't do this!" she thought to herself.

The Oatmeal had worn off as she could feel her belly start to feel empty.

"Right, must be strong!" Trixie thought to herself.

In the end, Trixie had made it to the top of the hill. She looked at the map; she had to go down hill into a forest.

Trixies armpits had sweat coming out of them and she was sweating all over.

Trixie could feel her belly getting ready to start rumbling any minute now.

So she went down the hill and into a forest.

It was cooler in the forest, so she sweated less

"Im so hungry" Trixie thought to herself.

A squirrel ran past her across her path, carrying a nut. Just then Trixies stomach rumbled loudly

*RUUUMMMBBLLLEE!* Rumbled Trixie's stomach, sounding and feeling empty.

Trixie carried on walking through the forest, while her stomach rumbled non-stop.

Soon after a long walk, she met her father who was waiting for her on a picnic bench.

"Enjoy your walk?" Asked Trixie's father

Trixie was so out of breath and so hungry, she could barley talk.

School wasn't easy as well.

While walking down the corridors. The children would make remarks about her weight and how her belly hung out of her shirt.

"Gosh she's put on weight" AJ commented

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOUR TALKING ABOUT" Timmy yelled.

"Since when were you going with Trixie?" Chester asked.

"HA HA! Turner has a fat girlfriend" laughed Francis rudely, who was walking past.

"I've been with her over a month you dimwit!" Timmy snapped at Chester.

"And I think she's "the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Whatever you say, chubby chaser" Sniggered AJ, who then burst out laughing along with Chester and Francis.

Later that day, Trixie was in her room when Timmy knocked at her house door. Her father let him in and told Timmy that Trixie was in her room.

So Timmy went into Trixie's room

"How ya doing?" Timmy asked.

Trixie then sighed deeply and responded.

"Timmy I want to lose weight, I don't like being fat"

"Why would ya want to lose weight? You're beautiful the way you are"

"Well…father has being having a go at me, and the kids at school make me feel bad about myself"

"Your fine the way you are" Timmy assured Trixie.

"Well tomorrow I have to go to the doctors tomorrow" Trixie said gloomily.

"I could be obese".

"You will be fine" Timmy convinced Trixie, or tried to anyways.

Later that night, Trixie went to bed at 10pm without her supper, but she couldn't get to sleep.

Her belly felt so empty it hurt.

Between 10pm and 10:30 pm Trixie's stomach ached and felt empty.

At 10:30 Trixie tried to sleep it off despite the pain.

But at 11:00 pm Trixie's stomach had enough and started to gurgle and growl, keeping her awake until 3am where it finally shut up.

Next day Trixie and her father went down to Dimmsdale Hospital to check her for obesity.

Trixie had to wait a few minutes before her name was called out onto the sign above the door leading to the doctors' room.

On the sign in yellow lights it highlighted "Trixie Tang room 7 with DR Parnby"

So Trixie and her father went into room 7, where a middle aged Pakistani man was sitting.

"Ah Mr Tang, what can I do for you"

"I'm hear to get my daughter Trixie checked for obesity" Mr Tang told DR Parnby

"Ah right, first im gonna weigh her." DR Panby said pulling out a set of scales

"Now just stand on the scales Trixie"

Trixie stood on the scales, but when Trixie stood on the scales, it snapped in two pieces.

"OH DEAR" Trixie gasped, feeling embarrassed.

"Never mind, just stand on these digital scales" DR Parnby told Trixie

Trixie stood on the scales; it calculated her weight as 252lbs.

Next DR Parnby took a sample of her blood into a syringe

Then he tested her breathing.

Then he put a stethoscope to her heart n listened to it. Then he told her to show lift her t shirt up n show her belly and moved it down onto Trixie's stomach and listened to her stomach.

Just then Trixie's stomach made a loud rumble.

*RUUMMBLE!*

"Somebody's hungry eh?"

A few days later DR Parnby called MR Tang and Trixie to the hospital again, he then told the results.

Trixie was obese.

Later that day, Trixie met with Timmy in the park.

"Timmy I have bad news, I am obese"

Trixie began to cry

"Aw don't be sad" Timmy tried to cheer Trixie up

"What is obesity anyways?" Timmy asked

"I might have problems with my breathing and my body later" sobbed Trixie

Yes…might" Timmy pointed out

"I don't at the moment" Trixie whimpered

"not yet" Timmy pointed out

Later that day, Timmy was in his room when Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

Noticing Timmy was a bit gloomy Wanda asked what the matter was.

Timmy then sighed

"Trixie wants to lose weight"

"That's her choice" Wanda told Timmy

"Yeah but when she was slim, she was mean and rude, now she's a nicer person she's put on the weight" Timmy responded

"If she loses weight, she'll go back to her mean old self and dump me"

"Very good point!" Cosmo pointed out

Then Timmy had an idea.

"I wish Trixie could be happy with being fat"

Cosmo and Wanda waved there wands and a bright white light flashed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Size Acceptance **

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Timmy woke up and went downstairs for his breakfast.

"Timmy, could you do us a favour?" asked Timmy's dad

"Could you eat our breakfasts for us?" Timmy's mom added.

"I won't be able to eat all yours too!" Timmy replied sounding annoyed.

"Well…we would eat ours, but we are in a hurry to go out" Timmy's mom told him.

"Where you off today?" Timmy asked, still sounding annoyed.

"On a parent's day out to Dimmsdale Hills, we would invite you to come, but its parents only" Said Timmy's dad, putting on his hiking boots and hiking clothes.

"Maybe next time dear" Timmy's mom said sorrowfully as she pulled on a hiking jacket.

Just then a horn beeped.

"Oh that must be our ride" Timmy's dad excitedly chattered.

"Bye hon." Timmy's mom waved off, and went to the front door, where outside was a bus with the rest of the kids parents.

In front of him were 3 plates of a cooked breakfast.

2 of the plates had bacon, eggs, mushrooms and beans and the other had the same without the beans, which would have been Timmy's.

So Timmy sat down and ate his breakfast which was followed by a glass of apple juice.

Just then the doorbell chimed.

Timmy went to answer the door, it was Trixie.

Timmy let Trixie into the hallway.

"Hey Timmy, I wanna apologise about the argument last night"

"Losing weight is too pointless and hard, I actually don't mind being fat"

Just then the smell from the cooked breakfast went up Trixie's nose which made her drool.

"Timmy, can you make me something to eat please?" Trixie said with drool coming out of her mouth

"I haven't eaten since I left the house"

"I would ask my dad but he's at the parents hike at Dimmsdale hills"

"Well there's 2 cooked breakfasts you can have in the kitchen" Timmy pointed out

"YAY!" Trixie squealed.

So Trixie then sat at the table and then stuffed her face with Timmy's mom and dad's breakfast.

Just then there was a loud bang.

The button had popped on Trixie's skirt and her belly hung over her skirt.

"Oh my" Trixie gasped, and then she giggled.

Then she had an idea.

"Meet me in town in a few minutes while I go home and get changed"

A few minutes later Timmy got onto the bus into town and met Trixie.

When Trixie showed up, she was wearing a T-Shirt that was a bit too small and her belly hung over her jeans.

"Timmy, I want my bellybutton pierced"

"Errm…won't your dad freak?"

"Naah,"

And so Timmy and Trixie went to Dimmsdale Tattoo Parlour.

Timmy opened the door and the top bell jingled.

"Can I help you?" Asked a slim blonde woman with loads of tattoos down her arms and a lip and nose ring.

Trixie then asked if she could get her belly button pierced.

"Children under 13 must be accompanied by an adult or have there parent sign this piece of paper" The woman behind the counter told Trixie and handed her a piece of paper.

Just then Icky Vicky walked in and started having a look at the tattoos on display.

"Were with her" Timmy told the woman behind the counter.

"Fair enough, just look through this paperwork and the piercer will be with you in a minute".

Few minutes later, a man with long black hair and tattoos asked Trixie to come into the room to be pierced, while Timmy waited in the waiting room.

The man looked in his late 50's.

"Alright, my name is John Oswald" the man introduced himself with a Birmingham accent

"What can I do for you young lady?"

"I would like my bellybutton pierced" Trixie told John.

"Right you are"

Trixie then pulled her T shirt up and showed her round belly, which had now gotten some stretch marks.

John dabbed on some numbing cream around Trixie's belly button, before clamping it and piercing it.

Trixie then chose a butterfly belly ring.

She then paid John and then she and Timmy left the tattoo parlour.

"Wow may I have a look?" asked Timmy

Trixie then pulled her T-Shirt a little higher, showing her belly.

While Trixie walked, her belly jiggled from side to side.

And so Timmy and Trixie then went to the park, where they bought ice cream and held hands.

"I love you Timmy" Trixie told Timmy with a smile and kissed him

"I love you Trixie" Timmy said back happily.

**The end**


End file.
